The Five Times Amy Got Cristina'd
by Huck23
Summary: Every once and a while a pregnant Lauren comes to visit Amy at work. Companion story to The Five Times Lauren Got Crisina'd. Future Fic: Amy and Lauren are in their thirties.
1. 1st Trimester

**A/N:** I decided to take Cookierhys10 suggestion and write this as a companion fic to Lauren Got Cristina'd. Also this first chapter is going to be pretty short and more like an intro. Hope you guys enjoy reading and please review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Faking It or any of the characters.

* * *

Amy is running late.

Usually Amy arrives at work around 7:30. An hour and a half before the private practice she works at opens for the day and three hours before her first patient arrives.

Its 9:15 and Amy is just arriving at the practice's front doors.

She spends five minutes fiddling with her purple stretchy key chain before she finally finds the large golden key to the practice's doors.

She opens the door, locks it back and turns intending to sprint up the nearest set of stairs to her office.

Things don't go as planned.

"Uh, Ms. Raudenfeld?"

Amy looks over at the lobby secretary, Maggie, who's seated at a large circular desk in the center of the practice's lobby.

"Good morning Maggie!" Amy greets with as much cheer as she can muster. "What is it?"

"There's a woman waiting for you in your office."

Amy looks confused "A woman? I'm not supposed to have any patients until 10:30."

Maggie frowns. "She says you were expecting her…sorry."

"It's fine."

Amy fumes all the way up the steps.

Unexpected patients were usually very unpleasant. The last lady who came to Amy's office before her hours began had been incredibly paranoid and had refused to leave after the impromptu therapy session had ended. Amy silently prayed it wasn't another one of those.

When Amy finally gets to her office the door is slightly open. She walks inside and gasps.

"It's about damn time."

Amy stares at Lauren, who is stretched out across the brown couch inside of Amy's office.

"Well this is unexpected."

"Well so was your presence in my bed about a year ago."

Amy takes a seat in the matching brown lounge chair across from the couch Lauren is laying on.

"Well I had some Karmy drama." Amy relaxes into the chair. "All out of my system now."

Lauren snorts. "More like Tara the restaurant manager is all up in your system now."

"Oh shut up, you're in my office!"

"Yes Amy I am, thanks for pointing out the obvious."

Amy's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. "Not that I don't mind but why are you here…in my office."

Lauren smiles at Amy only making her more confused and then hops up from the couch and walks until she's standing in the office doorway.

Lauren turns to the confused Amy, her smile replaced with a sly smirk. "By the way, I'm pregnant."

Amy eyes go wide and her lips stretch into a huge smile. "I'm going to be an auntie-bear?!"

Lauren rolls her eyes and states, "Try not to make a big deal out of it, will ya?" and then she's gone.

After Lauren is gone, Amy pulls her laptop out of the black briefcase she carries to work every day and heads to the BabiesRUs website.

"Try not to make a big deal out of it my ass! Who the hell does she think she's kidding?"


	2. 2nd Trimester

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Faking It or any of the characters.

* * *

"Julia, I know you want a quick fix but the medica-"

"Seriously Amy you're receptionist is a bitch!"

Amy and Julia, Amy's current patient, stare at Lauren standing in the doorway of Amy's office.

Lauren rolls her eyes and proceeds to sit on the left side of the long brown couch in Amy's office, directly across from where Julia is sitting.

Lauren glances at Julia for a second before turning Amy and giving her a pointed stare.

Amy stands immediately and gestures for Julia to do the same and when she does Amy all but pushes her out of the door. "Well Julia that's it for today and I will see you tomorrow for your unscheduled completely free session at noon!"

Julia looks utterly confused. "O-okay."

When Julia is finally out of the door, Amy turns to a smirking Lauren with a hard glare. "What the FUCK Lauren!"

Lauren stretches out on the couch and relaxes with her hands behind her head. "Aww, I can't spend some quality time with my sissy-bear?"

Amy groans before taking a seat in the lounge chair across from the couch. "So what brings you to my little office of horrors today? How's baby-bear doing?"

Lauren smiles and places a hand on her stomach. It's been five months since she first announced her pregnancy to Amy.

"Well baby-bear's a girl-."

"Holy Shit!" Amy is practically dancing in her chair.

"And she kicked."

Amy jumps out of the lounge chair and has an ear against Lauren's stomach within seconds.

Lauren groans. "God, you're way too excited about this."

"Shut-up, I'm going to be an auntie! This is a huge moment for me!"

"Yeah because I'm _only _going to be the kid's mom, not a big deal at all."

Amy glares up at Lauren. "Is it your mission in life to kill my joy?"

Lauren grins. "Yeah kinda…uh Karma called my house."

Amy's eyes go wide. "What? Your house? Why?"

"Well apparently she couldn't get a hold of you so she called Shane who gave her my number." Now it's Lauren's turn to glare at Amy. "Still trying to figure out how fucking Shane got my number."

Amy looks away. "However could that have happened?"

Lauren rolls her eyes. "Oh you damn well know how it happened!"

"Fine I may have given it to him."

"May have my ass."

"So what did Karma call about?" Amy asks quietly. She's curious but not really, things that have to do with Karma are usually very, very unpleasant.

"Apparently she's looking for an attorney."

Amy looks up at Lauren confused. "For what?"

Lauren sighs. "I kind of don't want to tell you." Amy glares. "Seriously. You've got Tara and you're happy right now. Karma only brings you down."

Amy smiles at her sister. It's a very rare moment that Lauren drops the snark and shows that she genuinely cares. Amy really treasures these little moments even if they are few.

"Trust me, Karma's not a problem for me anymore and besides I have Tara and her ass is way better than Karma's."

Lauren can't help but laugh. "I swear you hang out with Nick too much."

"So what she call for?"

Lauren sighs again. "She was looking for a divorce attorney…she and Liam are talking divorce. I had to explain to her like twenty times that I'm a corporate lawyer and that I don't do family law since the baby was demon screaming in the background."

"Seriously?" Lauren nods. "But they haven't even been married a year! And baby William is only 10 months old!"

"To be honest I'm not surprised. As much as I believe those two assholes deserve each other, I knew that it would never last."

"Honestly, a year ago I would have been cheering. Now it's just eh. I mean I feel sad for her but I guess-."

"You just don't care?" Lauren smiles knowingly. "Welcome to the dark side. Bitch deserves it."

Amy rolls her eyes and scoffs. "It's not like that."

Lauren raises an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Amy takes a long moment to think before speaking again. "She destroyed our friendship just so she could have him and now it's over between them. I mean I had my part, I slept with Liam," Amy cringes at the memory. "But she claimed to forgive me but then puts me on 'restricted' for the next decade and some change while still chasing Liam. It's like Liam and I had sex but it was only me. He's truly forgiven but I'm not. He was always number one and I was just an afterthought to her. It's truly a sad outcome for Karma, for baby William too but after all these years I'm all out of fucks to give."

"You know I came here to lay on you big ol' therapy couch to spill my shit but yet again I'm playing therapist to you. Aren't you the got damn therapist?"

Amy smirks. "Didn't I already explain this? Sometimes even a shrink needs a shrin- Oh my god!"

When Amy feels another faint nudge against her ear she suddenly remembers that her head is laying against Lauren's belly. She lifts her head and looks up at Lauren, her eyes dancing with excitement and wonder. "Is that…?"

Lauren smiles down at Amy. "Yeah, yeah that's her."

Amy lays her head back down on Lauren's belly. "This so amazing." She whispers.

"Not this shit again. Way too excited."

Amy's too happy to even bother to glare at Lauren, she just closes her eyes and whispers, "Shh, you're ruining the moment."

Lauren rolls her eyes and says, "Whatever."

Amy just smiles against Lauren's belly. "I hope she gets your bitchitude."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed reading and please review :)!


	3. 3rd Trimester

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Faking It or any of the characters.

* * *

Lauren doesn't know why she's doing it but as she crawls into the full sized bed beside Amy she can't help but think, _Payback, bitch!_

Barely two minutes after Lauren snuggles up against Amy the other side of the bed shifts slightly.

"Lauren?" Staring at Lauren from over Amy's shoulder is Tara, her thick mop of chocolate curls makes a messy frame around her light brown face and her dark eyes squint in confusion.

"No I'm the fucking boogey man. Yes it's Lauren!"

Tara gives Lauren a lazy smile. "You're in the bed, and we're like soo naked right now. Nick's going to be disappointed he missed out."

Lauren groans. "God, not you too!"

"Not that I mind," Amy murmurs with her eyes still closed. "But why are you in my bed this early in the morning Lauren?"

"I could have asked you the same question about six times."

Amy's eyes open wide. "Five, it only happened five times!"

"No it was six because you came once before the wedding and then once after."

"Whatever, why are you here?"

"Well if you must know my husband is me driving crazy. Apparently pregnant women are hot."

"It's the boobs." Tara states. Amy and Lauren just stare at her. "What? It's true! Pregnant women get big boobs because of the milk. The body starts preparing for lactation before birth, it's very important because the colostrum, the first breast milk a woman's body produces, carries a lot of antibodies and immunoglo-." Tara stops when she realizes that Amy and Lauren are _still _staring at her. "What?" she whines.

Amy brushes a dark curl back behind Tara's ear and smiles softly at her. "You're such a cute dork."

Lauren snorts. "That's a fuckin' understatement."

Tara glares at Lauren. "I was a biochemistry major and a pharmacologist before I decided to go manage your husband's restaurant."

Tara's job at The Joint, the restaurant Nick co-owns with a long time college buddy, is a funny story Nick loves to tell. He thought Tara, who was innocently sitting at a table alone in the back of the restaurant waiting on a server, was an applicant seeking the open manager position. Nick had interviewed a confused and utterly clueless Tara for twenty-five minutes before offering her the job. Tara, surprisingly, had accepted the job offer and later that day put in her two week notice at the pharmaceuticals lab she worked for. Nick realized his mistake three months after hiring Tara, at that point he found it to be the most hilarious accident ever.

"Trust me girly, the way you talk sometimes I could never forget what you are. Never!" Lauren states with an exaggerated hiss.

Tara shakes her head. "You're crazy and in bed with us naked. This is just so fucking surreal."

Amy looks horrified and her face goes beet red. "Oh my god, we're naked!"

Tara instantly bursts into laughter.

Lauren rolls her eyes. "No shit and I'm not wearing any underwear," Amy's face gets even redder. "Hold on, do you guys like share clothes?"

Amy face goes from embarrassment to complete confusion. "W-what? Where the hell is that coming from?"

Tara still laughing, nods in agreement. "Yeah you totally just 180'd from our nakedness to our dressing habits."

"Well do you?"

Tara shrugs. "A shirt or two maybe, but clothes in general is a no. Amy's clothes aren't really my style."

"Hey!"

Tara smiles at Amy apologetically. "It's not like that. I like you're clothes on you but not so much on me."

Lauren snorts. "I'm guessing you guys don't share the donut shirts, huh?"

Tara shrinks back, guilty looking. "I tried to burn one."

Lauren bursts into laughter and Amy gapes.

"What?!"

"Sorry love but shirts, especially ones promoting simple sugars and vitamin-less carbohydrates that are slowly eating away at your body, are a no go."

"Are you kidding me? Just yesterday I saw you take down a stack of triple chocolate pancakes at the IHop!"

"Look it was Tuesday, shit happens." Tara defends. "Plus, plus I had a fruit bowl on the side."

Amy quirks an eyebrow. "Shit happens? Seriously?"

Tara nods. "Mmmhmm."

Lauren is just looking between Amy and Tara and laughing. "I came here to escape my horny husband and get some sleep but instead I'm just watching you two lesbos argue about food choices." Lauren laughs even harder. "How could this day get any crazier?"

"You could come and help me introduce Tara to Shane at lunch today."

Lauren snorts. "Hell no!" Then she looks at Tara. "Five words for you Tara: Shane is a bad person."

Tara nods knowingly. "Trust me I already know. He keeps calling Amy trying to get her to talk to…_it."_

Lauren's eyebrow's scrunch up in confusion. "It?"

"Karma." Amy answers.

"I speak no evil!" Tara states.

Lauren smirks at Tara. "You go girl!" and then asks Amy, "Why the hell is she bothering you? I haven't heard that bitch's name since she asked me about a divorce attorney two months ago."

Amy sighs. "Liam and her are officially separated and well on their way to having a divorce finalized in a couple of months. She's alone with the baby and apparently she wants me to come by her house, sit with her, and play the concerned consoling best friend."

"Whatcha tell her?"

"That she's fuckin' busy." Tara answers with a scowl.

Amy chuckles. "Pretty much that."

"She deserves it…and yeah."

"Yeah, what?" Amy asks confused.

"I'll come to the Shane lunch with you and Tara."

"Well lunch is at noon, and judging by the sunlight shining through window I'm pretty sure it's way after 10 so we might want to start getting ready." Tara states looking towards the window in front of the bed.

"Shane can wait!"

"Fashionably late then?" Tara asks.

Amy smiles. "Eh, why not?"

"Cell development anyone?" Tara smiles hopefully at the two hopefully.

Lauren and Amy nod and relax in the bed, settling in for Tara's long biology lecture. They don't leave out to meet Shane for lunch until after 2 pm. He's pissed to say the least.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter and as always please review :)! Also the clothes conversation is leaking from my Rookie Blue addiction lol!


	4. Shower

**A/N:** ** Jaik**: I might do something with Amy and Lauren's parents but I'm probably going to take a break after this (a.k.a. a day or two lol). I have a Calculus final exam thingy coming up soon and I need to take some time to study. A tidbit about Huck: I like doing things quickly and I am genuinely frustrated and a tad bit angry that I can't learn Calculus in a day. Completely crazy but I never claimed to be sane, haha!

Also I might change this chapter later when I find the time because I didn't feel like it flowed well. I'm not really great at writing dialogue or actions for multiple people at once, so I feel like I failed hard there. If anyone has any suggestions about how to improve the above problem, I would love to hear them. I do hope that everyone does enjoy reading the chapter but if not I don't mind hearing it that you didn't, I welcome all kinds of criticism.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Faking It or any of the characters.

* * *

"Thank you for calling the Physician's Pavilion, have a great day and goodby-Ms. Raudenfeld!"

Amy, who was just five feet short of the staircase leading to her office, turned to face the receptionist sitting at the oval desk in the center of the private practice's lobby.

"Yes Maggie?" Amy tried her best to not allow her current irritation to seep into her voice.

Amy had spent most of her weekend and the first part of her week being yelled at by Shane for being two hours late to lunch Saturday and this morning she had gotten a text from him stating that he'd be coming by her office with a surprise. As much as Amy loved Shane and the occasional lunches the two shared, she did not love Shane surprises and she sure as hell wasn't in the mood for one.

"Er, your sis-."

That's all Maggie was able to get out before Amy took off up the steps to her office. Amy already knew what she was going to say and boy was she glad for it. She practically skipped down the hall to her already open office door.

However when Amy finally stands in theoffice doorway she instantly grows confused.

"Huh?"

Stretched out on the long brown couch in Amy's office was Lauren and at the end of the couch holding Lauren's feet was Tara. However, that's not the reason for Amy's confusion. Hanging from the office ceiling are pink streamers, on the lounge chair sitting in front of the couch there is a pink balloon tied to each of it's arms and on the wooden desk at the back of Amy's office there is a medium sized cake surrounded by a small tray of finger sandwiches and several cans of soda.

Lauren grins at Amy. "Like what we've done with the place?"

Tara snorts. "You mean what I've done with the place?"

"Well I'm 8 ½ months pregnant! What was I supposed to do?"

"Tie a balloon?"

"Tie a ball-."

"And what exactly is going on here?" Amy asks interrupting Lauren and Tara's bickering; she's still standing in the doorway looking utterly confused.

Tara removes Lauren's feet from her lap, the action earning her a glare from the other woman, stands, walks over to Amy and takes her hand leading her to the lounge chair. When Amy is seated, Tara bends over and hovers with her lips just inches before Amy's.

While staring into Amy's eyes, Tara licks her lips slowly. When she sees Amy's breathing hitch, she smirks. "Baby shower, love." Then she gets up and heads back to the couch to cradle Lauren's feet again.

Amy looks dazed for a second before she lets out a groan. "You're such a tease." Tara gives Amy a shrug and grin. "And what baby shower?"

Lauren laughs. "So you actually remember that part of the conversation?"

Amy rolls her eyes. "Again I ask what baby shower?"

"This one right here." Lauren smirks.

"Aren't you having one next week at The Joint?" Amy asks, confused again.

"Eh, decided to have one with just the three of us thought it would be super fun," Lauren begins.

"But if you want us to leave we have no problem letting you get back to work." Tara finishes

The two grin evilly at Amy. Amy just shakes her head. "You two are terrible! How could I ever say no? But unfortunately it's probably not going to be the three of for very long. Shane's dropping by."

"Are you kidding me?" Lauren asks angrily.

"Wish I were but he's been pissed with me all weekend because of lunch." Amy throws a pointed look Tara's way.

Tara crosses her arms and scoffs. "Well if you two had paid attention in biology class my cell development lecture would have been way shorter."

Lauren snorts. "You mean instead of two hours it would have taken an hour and fort-five minutes?"

"Anyway," Amy says interjecting the two for the second time. "Shane texted me this morning and said that he had a surprise for me. I'm assuming he's coming to chew me out in person."

Lauren groans. "Well damn! Leave it to Shane to ruin my 'people I like' baby shower."

"You like me?" Amy asks in an exaggeratedly shocked tone.

Lauren just rolls her eyes. "Shut-up Amy."

When Amy pouts, Tara breaks into laughter. "You two have some serious issues!"

"They sure do!"

Amy, Lauren and Tara turn to see Shane standing in the office doorway. Shyly standing to the left of him is Karma.

Amy gapes and Lauren, in only the way Lauren can, states. "Karma's not a surprise Shane, it's a bitch."

Shane ignores Lauren and walks to stand by the couch on Tara's side. Once inside of the Office he looks to the still gaping Amy confused. "What's going on in here?"

"Baby shower, a _private_ baby shower." Lauren answers without missing a beat. "One that I'm pretty sure you weren't invited to."

Shane turns and glares at Lauren. "Already texted Amy this morning to tell her I was coming."

"She didn't know about it," Shane looks to his side at Tara who gives him a small smile. "It was something Lauren and I put together last minute." Tara then turns to Amy and smirks. "Just a small piece of payback for your last year shenanigans."

Amy, momentarily forgetting Shane and Karma's presence, smirks back. "Just a small piece, huh? Will I get paid back in other more private ways?"

"Mmmhmm." The look Tara gives her is damn near seductive.

"Okay, enough with the mind fucking!" Lauren states with an eye roll, something she feels like she's done entirely too much this morning, before glaring at Shane again. "Still doesn't explain why you brought," Lauren turns to Tara. "What's your word for her again Tara?"

Tara scowls. "It." At the doorway Karma visibly cringes.

Lauren smirks. "It to Amy's office."

"Yeah," Amy begins. "Why is Karma here?"

And that's the million dollar question Amy wants to ask so badly at the moment. Shane knows that Amy and Karma are no longer friends friends and that they barely talk. Heck, Shane even knows that Amy has not seen Karma since a couple of weeks after baby William was born when she had went to meet the little boy for the first time. He also knows that the visit at Karma and Liam's home had been incredibly awkward for Amy since She and Karma had very little to talk about and that Liam's presence had made Amy feel very uneasy. The only thing he doesn't know is that after the visit that Amy had decided that it would be her first and her last.

Karma finally steps into the office and gives Amy a small smile. "I wanted to see my best friend."

Amy gapes again and Lauren snorts. "So you routinely ditch your best friends for a decade and a half?"

Tara bursts into laughter, barely noticing the glare Karma is tossing her way, and gestures towards Lauren. "Hashtag WCW, right there!"

"Hashtag WCW?" Shane asks looking at Tara confused.

Tara gives Shane a smirk before wiggling her eyebrows in mock seduction and giving a slight nod in Lauren's direction. "My woman crush Wednesday."

Before Shane can respond, Amy jumps up from the lounge chair and puts her hands to her chest dramatically as she feigns shock. "But I'm your girlfriend!"

"Well Lauren's my woman crush Wednesday! You can share on Wednesdays!" Tara wears a playful grin.

Lauren smirks. "Yeah Amy! Stop being so damn selfish and greedy all the time!"

Amy points at Tara, close to tears from holding back laughter. "That there is my woman and I don't share!"

Shane is laughing at the scene. "You guys are fun, I need to hang out with you more!"

From the couch Lauren groans. "Please God no!"

Amy and Tara just laugh at Lauren. Shane, not caring about the insult, does the same.

Karma is the only one not laughing. She's just standing close by the door with a horrified look on her face as she stares at Amy.

"She's your girlfriend Amy?" Karma asks quietly.

Everyone else in the room goes silent at Karma's question.

Amy doesn't even look at Karma, she just smiles over at Tara who gives her a smile back. "Yeah."

Karma looks hurt. "Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?"

Amy turns to her and shrugs. "Well you barely talk to me and I guess I didn't really think it was any of your business or that you'd even want to know."

Karma smiles sadly. "I'm your best friend Amy, of course I'd want to know."

Amy scoffs, enraged. "Really now?" Amy waves a hand toward Tara. "Well that beautiful, _beautiful_ woman over there is Tara Acosta and she's my girlfriend." Then Amy gestures lazily toward Karma. "Tara this is Karma."

Lauren snorts. "Well that wasn't much of an intro." Shane glares at her pointedly. "What?" she asks, deliberately playing coy.

Shane shakes his head. "Come on Lauren!"

Karma ignores the two and turns to Tara, giving her a once over before saying, "Hi, it's nice to meet you I guess."

Tara gives her a very small smile. "I guess the same."

"Happy now?" Amy asks coldly.

Karma turns back to Amy. "Please don't be this way."

"I'm not being any kind of way Karma, this is just how I am when I'm done taking your shit." Karma looks wounded and Amy softens a little. "Fine. If you want to be friends there will be conditions."

Karma smiles at her words. "Okay."

"I'm not here to be used by you, I have my own goddamn life and I intend to live it. I'm not dropping my shit at a drop of the hat to attend to your needs. Understood?" Karma nods. "That's it for the moment. You and," Amy looks to Shane. "Shane need to get out of here so we can have Lauren's 'people I like' baby shower in peace."

With that Shane and Karma say their goodbyes and quickly shuffle out of the office, closing the door behind them.

When they are finally gone Amy drops down into the lounge chair looking completely exhausted.

Tara gets up from her seat on the couch and goes to stand behind Amy. She lowers her hands to Amy's shoulders and begins to knead them gently.

"You know love," Tara begins quietly as she works on Amy's shoulders. "they say Karma's a bitch but I'm starting to think it's getting confused with forgiveness. Forgiving those who hurt you just so you can live and be happy, now that's a real bitch."

Amy closes her eyes as she begins to relax against the chair. "Definitely."

"I better be getting one of those back massages next." Amy's eyes snap open as she and Tara both look towards Lauren. "What? I tell myself I'm going to get a little payback and crash Amy's office every once and a while so I can annoy her and relax but instead this is like some real stressful shit."

"Well when I'm done with Amy you can have all the massaging you want, you are my WCW after all." Tara states with a smile.

Lauren nods. "That's more like it."

"Hey!" Amy shouts. "I still don't share my woman!"

Lauren and Tara laugh.

"I mean it!"

They laugh harder.

* * *

**A/N:** As always I hope everyone enjoyed reading and please review :)!


	5. Even

**A/N:** This one is a not so Cristina'd, Cristina'd moment if you guys get what I mean lol!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Faking It or any of the characters.

* * *

On September 7th, Madison Amy Cooper-Wilson is born.

She's red faced and screaming when she first enters the world.

She's born in a room full of people who love her; her mother, her father and her two aunts.

And she's barely two hours old before she learns that her mother and her aunt have a bad habit.

"Amy!" Lauren calls softly. After giving birth Lauren was moved to a cozy private room on the maternity ward. At the moment she's laying in a hospital bed with her newborn daughter, wrapped in a purple blanket and wearing a purple cap, snuggled up against her chest.

Amy who was sleeping against Tara on a small sofa across from Lauren's hospital bed, looks up at Lauren dazed. "Lauren?" She asks sleepily. She and Tara had been at the hospital since Lauren had went into labor 14 hours ago.

Lauren rolls her eyes. "Yes it's Lauren! Now get over here!"

Amy's confused but she follows Lauren's order anyway. Amy slowly stands up from the couch in her best attempt not to wake Tara and heads over to Lauren's hospital bed.

"What?" Amy asks when she's standing beside the bed; she rubs her eyes tiredly.

Lauren pats the empty space on the bed beside her. "Get in."

Despite her exhaustion, Amy's eyes open wide. "Huh?"

Lauren rolls her eyes again. "The bed, get in it."

"Shouldn't your husband be the one to do this?" Amy looks toward Nick, who's in napping a recliner on the other side of Lauren's hospital bed.

Lauren does the same, then turns back to Amy and shrugs. "Eh, he's sleeping, plus I don't think he'd mind if his sissy-bear got in bed with me."

Amy smiles and replies, "Okay." She then makes to climb into the bed but stops.

Lauren groans. "Oh, what now?"

"Is this me doing it to you or you doing it to me?"

Lauren grins. "I guess it would be me to you since I'm practically to begging your ass to get into the bed."

"Good because that means we're even."

With that Amy climbs into the bed beside Lauren and snuggles into her shoulder. Lauren readjusts Madison in her arms so that the bottom half of her body is laying against Amy's chest and the top half against her own.

Amy strokes the sleeping newborn's cheek gently with her right hand (her only free hand.) and smiles. "She's so beautiful." She states softly in awe of the little girl. "I'm going to spoil you sooo much."

Lauren groans. "Please god no! The stuff you ordered from babiesrus is still cluttering my living room. Although I did find good use for this." Lauren carefully pulls down Madison's purple blanket to give Amy a view of the newborn's onsie underneath.

Amy gasps and suppresses a squeal in an attempt not to wake the baby. "You put her in the purple donut onsie!"

Lauren smirks and nods. "You like?" She knows she needn't even ask.

"Hell yeah." Amy's eyes are dancing with joy and the smile on her face stretches from ear to ear.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz._

"Seriously Amy? Your phones still on?"

"Sorry." Amy reaches down into her jeans pocket as carefully as she can before she pulls her iPhone out and answers the call. "Yo?"

"Hey Amy."

"Karma?" Amy didn't bother to look at who was calling before she answered the phone

"Yeah. Hey, do you want to come by and hang out with me and William today?"

Ever since Karma and Shane had crashed Lauren's girls only "people I like" baby shower, Amy and Karma were trying a tentative friendship with strict rules and boundaries in place. The second rule, after not being used by her, was that Amy's life did not revolve around Karma.

"No."

"Why not?" Karma whines.

Amy looks down at baby Madison in her and Lauren's arms and then she looks around the room at Tara dozing on the couch and Nick knocked out in the recliner and smiles. "I've got somewhere better to be."

"B-but."

"Goodbye, Karma." Amy hangs up without another word.

Lauren smiles at Amy. "Finally."

Amy smiles back at her. "Finally."

Amy and Lauren spend the rest of the morning with Madison sleeping in their arms and both feel that they've never been more content in their lives.

* * *

**A/N:** That's the end! Lauren finally got even with Amy lol I'm very sure she believes it was worth it. As always (I feel like I've written a million times) I hope everyone enjoyed reading and please review :)!


End file.
